The Devil's Playground
The Devil's Playground is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the thirty-sixth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place at the University, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot Chief King sent the player and Jones to the Amish community to collect the body of a Grimsborough University student named Tom Blackwater, who was found tied up like a scarecrow, seeping with blood. In the crime scene, Ramirez informed that an Amish kid named Isaac Hersberger witnessed the whole murder and was still in shock. They then started the murder investigation. Mid-investigation, to ensure that the police was not offending the Amish, Grace informed Chief King that she would tend for Isaac Hersberger during the investigation, while Nathan would do Grace's duties in her absence from the forensics lab. Grace wore Amish clothes in that case in order to show respect to the community. Jones also did not want to take any of the suspects to the interrogation room since he knew that doing this on an Amish would be disrespectful. The killer turned out to be an Amish farmer named Ezekiel Hersberger. Tom wanted to buy Ezekiel's land for Dylan Cobbs and was also in love with Hannah Hersberger, Ezekiel's daughter. He wanted to take Hannah away from the Amish community, but Ezekiel could not let this happen as it was against the Amish rules to love a non-Amish. One day in the Amish farm, Ezekiel confronted Tom and the victim boasted about how much Hannah loved him and that she would choose him over Ezekiel any day. This angered Ezekiel a lot and he jumped on a horse and chased him with a pitchfork. Ezekiel strung up the victim like a scarecrow to symbolize that he wanted the non-Amish to stay away. Ezekiel called the outside world "The Devil's Playground" and hated the outside world. He wanted Tom's scarecrow death to symbolize outsiders to be scared. Judge Hall sentenced him to life in jail. Following the verdict, Jones wanted the player to accommodate him to the Sci-fi Fantasy Festival. Summary Victim *'Tom Blackwater '(found tied up like a scarecrow, seeping with blood) Murder Weapon *'Pitchfork' Killer *'Ezekiel Hersberger' Suspects Suspect 1 (Isaac Hersberger).png|Isaac Hersberger Suspect 2 (Ezekiel Hersberger).png|Ezekiel Hersberger Suspect 3 (Madison Springer).png|Madison Springer Suspect 4 (Dylan Cobbs).png|Dylan Cobbs Suspect 5 (Hannah Hersberger).png|Hannah Hersberger Killer's Profile *The killer rides horses. *The killer wears boots. *The killer has blond hair. *The killer is 6 feet tall. *The killer wears a hat. Crime Scenes C36CS1A.jpg|Amish Farm C36CS1B.jpg|Cart Lane C36CS2A.jpg|Student Bedroom C36CS2B.jpg|Jumbled Room C36CS3A.jpg|Kissing Spot C36CS3B.jpg|Picnic Area Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Amish Farm. (Clues: Victim's Body, Rope, Bible; Victim identified: Tom Blackwater; New Suspect: Isaac Hersberger) *Talk to Isaac about the murder. (Prerequisite: Amish Farm investigated; New Suspect: Ezekiel Hersberger) *Talk to Ezekiel about Isaac. (Prerequisite: Isaac interrogated) *Examine Rope. (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair. (Attribute: The killer rides horses) *Examine Bible. (Result: Bible Page; New Suspect: Madison Springer) *Talk to Madison about the bible. (Prerequisite: Bible Page unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Student Bedroom) *Investigate Student Bedroom. (Prerequisite: Madison interrogated; Clue: Student Belongings) *Examine Student Belongings. (Result: Confidential Compact Disc) *Analyze Confidential Compact Disc. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Dylan Cobbs) *Talk to Dylan about his land-buying activity. (Prerequisite: Confidential CD analyzed) *Autopsy The Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Shoeprint. (Prerequisite: Victim's Body autopsied; Attribute: The killer wears boots) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Kissing Spot. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Pitchfork, Pile of Dirt) *Examine Pitchfork. (Result: Bloodied Fibers) *Analyze Bloodied Fibers. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Pitchfork; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Lover's Vow; New Suspect: Hannah Hersberger) *Talk to Hannah about the lovers' vow. (Prerequisite: Lover's Vow unraveled) *Quiz Dylan about Tom. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Jumbled Room; Profile updated: Dylan wears boots and rides horses) *Investigate Jumbled Room. (Prerequisite: Dylan interrogated; Clue: Victim's Laptop) *Examine Victim's Laptop. (Result: Friendnet Account) *Analyze Friendnet Account. (03:00:00) *Question Madison about her mind game with Tom. (Prerequisite: Friendnet Account analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Picnic Area. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Broken Phial) *Examine Broken Phial. (Result: Poison Phial) *Examine Poison Phial. (Result: Poison) *Analyze Poison. (12:00:00) *Talk to Hannah after her suicide attempt. (Prerequisite: Poison analyzed) *Inform Ezekiel about his daughter. (Prerequisite: Poison collected; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Cart Lane; Profile updated: Ezekiel wears boots) *Investigate Cart Lane. (Prerequisite: Ezekiel interrogated; Clues: Feeding Trough, Broken Sign) *Examine Feeding Trough. (Result: Stirrup) *Analyze Stirrup. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 6 feet tall) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Sign; Profiles updated: Ezekiel rides horses, Isaac rides horses, Hannah rides horses, Madison rides horses) *Examine Isaac's Drawing. (All tasks before must be done first; Result: Drawing) *Talk to Isaac about his drawing. (Prerequisite: Isaac's Drawing restored; Attribute: The killer wears a hat) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Interrogate Dylan Cobbs. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Student Bedroom. (Prerequisite: Dylan interrogated; Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Confidential File) *Analyze Confidential File. (06:00:00) *Show the forged documents to Dylan Cobbs to make him talk. (Prerequisite: Confidential File analyzed; Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Check up on Isaac Hersberger. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Amish Farm. (Prerequisite: Isaac interrogated; Clue: Wooden Pieces) *Examine Wooden Pieces. (Result: Wooden Train) *Give his train back to Isaac. (Prerequisite: Wooden Train restored; Reward: Burger) *Check how Hannah Hersberger is doing. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Kissing Spot. (Prerequisite: Hannah interrogated; Clue: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Hairpin) *Give the hairpin to Hannah. (Prerequisite: Hairpin found; Reward: MALE Amish Hat, Amish Shirt, FEMALE Amish Haircut, Amish Dress) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *In the crime scene "Jumbled Room", the collectable objects labeled "Orange Portal" and "Blue Portal" are a reference to the popular video game series Portal. *In Chapter 1, the Gospel of Matthew is quoted. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:University